A Little Sluggerless Christmas Past
by VioletStella
Summary: Another look at "The Ghost of Christmas Past"  Enjoy!  May 17, 2012:  I've just realized that chapter 2 is missing a segment; not really a surprise with all the cutting and pasting I did.  Chapter 2 has now been replaced by the real chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Some musings on "The Ghost of Christmas Past" without the third child.

Carolyn Muir parked her station wagon and turned off the radio, but her very excited children kept on singing "Jingle Bells" as she herded them into Claymore's Christmas Tree lot. Their joy was precisely what a mother wanted to see. The family's second Christmas season in Schooner Bay was proving to be even better than the first. Gull Cottage was now their home instead of the house they had moved into a few months previously. Candy knew of the Captain's existence; this gave the Captain a second woman to dote on, which he would deny to his dying…well, he would never confess to being wrapped around her little finger the way every father is. Martha was baking up every wonderful delicacy of the season, filling the house with warmth and a blend of aromas to tantalize the senses. All of this combined to make this year a very Merry Christmas for everyone.

The family encountered Claymore and tried to find a tree that wasn't ridiculously overpriced. After silently agreeing with Jonathan that $35 was highway robbery for a Christmas tree, Carolyn decided to head over to the Boy Scout lot for a better deal. Claymore rushed after her with one final selection, she looked at it and laughed, thinking it looked like it belonged in that Peanuts Christmas special that had been on TV the past couple of years; all it needed was Linus' blanket and a bunch of kids around it singing.

The children piled into the back seat; they had stopped arguing over the front seat once the Captain starting joining them on their various jaunts. Jonathan and Candy had managed to agree that shotgun was the Captain's place. Carolyn was quietly pleased by this; it was comforting to have the Captain nearby. They were singing along with "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer" on the radio when she felt a familiar presence materialize in the front seat beside her.

"Good afternoon, Captain," was chorused from all directions.

"Please don't stop singing on my account, I was quite enjoying it."

Carolyn was self conscious enough about her singing to demur. She had to concentrate on the driving and she couldn't do that with the Captain sitting next to her with a 'you can do no wrong in my eyes' look on his face; that alone was making her blush. The kids continued with gusto, finishing the song to the Captain's applause.

"Why don't you sing along with us on the next one, Captain?" asked Candy.

"I'm afraid I am not familiar with current Christmas music. There has been a remarkable amount written in the past one hundred years." This fact was confirmed as the next song on the radio was Bing Crosby singing "I'll Be Home for Christmas". The Captain listened intently to the heartfelt longing in the lyric. Being home for Christmas was a new concept to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan asking, "what was Christmas like for you Captain?"

"Most Christmases were spent at sea; sometimes in parts of the world where the holiday wasn't even celebrated. It would be warm and sunny." He smiled at the memory. "We would try to put together a special feast no matter where we were."

"You had Christmas without any snow? Or a Christmas tree? Or presents?" Jonathan was astounded, "how is that possible?"

Carolyn smiled at her son's youth, reveling in the cozy conversation in the car.

The Captain chuckled, "I promise you I suffered no deprivation in celebrating the day. We always had plenty of brandy on board."

"Captain!" Carolyn threw in for mock admonishment. The Captain gave her a look that could only be classified as 'faux contrite'. She laughed and shook her head.

When Candy listened to the Captain's description of Christmas past she became sad. "Captain, you never came home for Christmas?"

"There was no reason to come home. I had no family."

This made Candy even sadder; everyone should have a family to come home to for Christmas.

"But you had Gull Cottage, it was alone and empty on Christmas. I bet it would have been beautiful at Christmas," Candy dreamed.

"It's beautiful at Christmas now, Candy," her mother pointed out.

"I know, but it would have been nice to see it then."

Carolyn rolled her eyes, her daughter's tendency to over-romanticism worried her sometimes; she hoped Candy would outgrow her belief in fairy tale endings soon.

Candy's words sparked an idea with the Captain. He may not have had a family a hundred years ago; but he had one now, and if he could give them a Victorian Christmas it would be a gift he hoped they would treasure forever.

They arrived at the lot and picked out a tree without too much fuss. The Scouts even insisted on tying it to the top of the station wagon for them; that would never have happened at Claymore's lot; not without another $20 extra that is.

At home the kids distracted Martha in the kitchen by forcing themselves to eat Christmas cookies while the Captain brought in the tree and set it up near the fireplace. Carolyn was in the parlor as well, holding the tree steady and lost in a moment of perfection. The kids were laughing in the kitchen, regaling Martha with tales of tree shopping. Martha harrumphed about Claymore's Scrooge-like tendencies. Christmas albums played on the hi-fi and the Captain was taking care that the tree graced the parlor with its strength throughout the holiday.

Gull Cottage was beautiful indeed at Christmas. The Captain finished his task and looked at Carolyn, noting the soft focus of her eyes, as she picked up a bow from the coffee table and started unconsciously fiddling with it. He thought this was appropriate as she was the best gift he had ever been given.

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear."

Carolyn was actually a little startled, she was that lost in thought, "I was just thinking that it was nice to be home." She refrained from telling him she was wondering if the doorway to the parlor would be a good place for mistletoe.

"It is," he agreed. It took her a moment to remember he wasn't concurring with her idea for mistletoe placement. Wouldn't do them any good anyway, she decided. They continued to look at each other until Scruffy started barking, breaking the moment.

"Mrs. Muir, should we call Mr. Peevey to come help put the tree up?" Martha called as she walked from the kitchen to the parlor with a plate of cookies. The Captain disappeared. Martha was shocked to see the tree ready for decorating, "how did that happen?"

Carolyn played innocent, "I guess you can do anything when you put your mind to it." Time to change the subject, "Jonathan! Candy! Let's get some ornaments on this tree!" The kids came running in faster than Santa could slide down a chimney. Martha just shook her head in disbelief.

The family enjoyed the delightful pandemonium of decorating. Finally satisfied with their efforts, Carolyn declared the tree ready for Santa. "You know what I think we need now?"

"What?" both kids asked in unison.

"Hot chocolate!"

The excitement on their faces wiped away any tiredness, "with whipped cream?" Candy hoped.

"Of course!" Carolyn answered. Was it even possible to have hot chocolate without whipped cream?

The kids ran off to the kitchen to help Martha with the hot chocolate. The Captain reappeared, "you're spoiling them."

"Nonsense, it's Christmas. They are supposed to be spoiled," she glanced toward the kitchen with motherly affection. She turned back to the Captain, "everyone should be spoiled on Christmas."

"I could think of a few ways you could spoil me that have nothing to do with hot

chocolate."

She blushed, giggled and turned away, "Captain!"

"I merely meant that your presence in this house has spoiled me forever."

She gave him a look that said, "I know darn well that's not what you meant, but I am letting you get away with it anyway because that second sentence is enough to excuse any risqué comment."

He just smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in a way that would make Santa envious.

Carolyn was interested in the earlier conversation from the car in which the Captain talked about his Christmas experiences, the bits and pieces he told them in the car only piqued her curiosity; she wanted to hear more, "Captain, you've known so many Christmases, which one was the best?"

"Madam, the best would be the one I never could have."

She was confused, "why?"

"Because it's a dream. It can never come true."

"What's the dream?" Why couldn't he have a dream come true? She wanted to know because if it were in her power she would perform any Christmas miracle she could to make it come true.

"You'll know soon enough." Commotion coming from the foyer interrupted their conversation, Martha and the kids were returning with hot chocolate and cookies for all. The Captain popped out leaving Carolyn wondering what dream he could possibly have that couldn't come true.

Everyone enjoyed their hot chocolate and the kids rushed off to bed to await a visit from Santa Claus. Martha and Carolyn cleaned up the leftovers and put the house to rights before making sure the kids were fast asleep. Playing their own version of Santa they arranged all the beautifully wrapped packages under the tree and finally went to sleep themselves.

Carolyn called for the Captain a couple of times once she reached her room, but for reasons known only to himself, he wasn't responding. Giving up she changed for bed and went to sleep still wondering what his dream was.


	2. Chapter 2

"…O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord." The cheerful voices of carolers filled the morning air around Gull Cottage. Carolyn may have been enchanted by the singers in her sleep, but it was Martha who knocking on her bedroom door exclaiming, "he kept his word! He's here for Christmas!" that made Carolyn's morning truly magical.

"Where is he?" Carolyn gleefully asked as she threw on her robe. Their clothes were mid – century Victorian, but neither noticed anything out of the ordinary about this situation.

"Downstairs waiting for you."

Carolyn was out the bedroom door and halfway down the stairs before Martha even had a chance to say, "I'll wake the kids," which she did.

Carolyn's joy at seeing her Captain safe and home for Christmas infused her whole being. She was so very glad to see him and this happiness lit her face with an ethereal glow. The Captain was secretly pleased; sometimes when men returned from a long sea voyage they found the one they had cherished decided she couldn't tolerate the wait and found another. He had seen it happen too many times, including once to himself. For one moment he was going to enjoy a proper welcome home and revel in his place in Carolyn's heart.

She rushed down the stairs beaming, "you're here! You're really here!"

"Yes, of course, I promised."

She reached him and he took her hands, kissing one. She didn't think that sufficed for a welcome home after so long apart so she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He bent down to greet her but at the last moment they were interrupted by two adorable children in their Victorian nightclothes running down the stairs shouting greetings to the Captain. Carolyn mused that it was a very good thing they were adorable because their timing was terrible.

They broke apart and the Captain regaled them with tales from the trip; how he had managed to bring the ship into port despite the odds.

"We heard there was a terrible storm at sea," Carolyn said.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad, bit of a blow that's all. 'Course the cook was washed overboard."

"Oh, that's awful!" Carolyn responded.

"No, not so awful, he wasn't a very good cook."

Relaxing now that they all realized he was joking they had a good laugh. It was so good to have him home, Carolyn had truly missed him.

The Captain addressed Candy and Jonathan, "well children, you two have been as good as gold, haven't you?"

"At least as good as silver!" Jonathan answered, hoping to put in a good word for himself to any Saint who might be listening. Candy rolled her eyes, considering him to be a lost cause.

The Captain was sure both children had heeded his private instructions to them before he had sailed: to be good for their mother so she didn't have to worry about them too. He was pretty sure that Father Christmas would amply reward them for that. He took a very satisfied breath and noticed all of the wonderful aromas in the house, "my but the house smells of Christmas," he noted with great pleasure.

"Martha is making gingerbread men to hang on the tree!" Jonathan answered with so much excitement the Captain wondered if any of the aforementioned gingerbread men would actually make it to the tree.

"Only we don't have a tree yet," Candy pointed out.

No tree? The Captain would rectify that as soon as he could, "after breakfast we shall get a tree from the hill."

The kids smiled in anticipation, practically ready to run out the door run now to get a tree. The clock struck and Carolyn realized sadly that she had to absent herself from the group in order to get to work on time.

The Captain was shocked, he'd expected to have Carolyn and the kids to himself all day, he'd been looking forward to it for weeks. "That miserable skinflint uncle of yours is not making you work during Christmas, is he?"

What could she do? "He needs me; he's behind on the books."

"Don't make excuses for him." The Captain was disappointed, he'd had enough of that uncle of theirs and someday very soon he was going to make sure Carolyn and the kids didn't have to be dependent on him anymore.

His train of thought was derailed by Carolyn's, "I need him, I'm behind on the bills." Yes, very soon the situation for the Muirs would change.

Jonathan stated, "Uncle Claymore says Christmas is humbug."

Candy furthered the point by imitating their uncle, "he says it's 'Bah! Humbug!'"

Carolyn laughed on her way upstairs to get dressed, the kids and the Captain went to the kitchen for breakfast. The Captain enjoyed the delights of a home cooked meal and Martha ate up every compliment.

Carolyn steeled herself for another day at work with Scrooge-like Uncle Claymore. The situation itself was fine, it provided the family with an income, and the work was satisfying. Most days the office was a tolerable place to work, but every year as Christmas grew nearer and nearer Uncle Claymore grew grumpier and grumpier. Carolyn could never understand his abhorrence for the season. She'd tried to cheer him up, to point out the joy the season brings; but he just kept rebuffing her words. Nevertheless, year after year, she invited him to Christmas dinner. She'd never let his attitude make her melancholy, in fact she often felt sorry for him, he was so alone; and by his own choice.

She was a few minutes late for work that morning, she tried to care that Uncle Claymore was upset by this, but Christmas had taken over her heart and she let his upbraiding roll off her back. She bargained with him to work longer and that satisfied his money-grubbing soul. Carolyn quietly worked all day, enjoying the songs of the carolers and the snow falling out the window. Uncle Claymore disappeared for a while in the morning and that made the office a much more peaceful place.

When Claymore returned the carolers were back outside the window warbling about decking the halls. Carolyn enjoyed their singing, but Claymore thought it was more humbug, "Infernal caterwauling! Give them a ha'penny and turn them away!" Was his point of view as a music critic.

"Oh uncle, they don't want your money."

Claymore was extremely dubious about that, "they want something."

"Only to bring you greetings of the season."

"I don't want greetings; I just want to be left alone."

Carolyn gently reminded him that Christmas would come whether he wanted it to or not.

"Bah! Humbug!" was his only response.

The task of obtaining a Christmas tree having been completed, Gull Cottage was turning into an extension of Saint Nicholas' workshop with Candy and Jonathan stringing popcorn and cranberries as the Captain went to work unwrapping the decorative treasures he had acquired during his travels. Each item had been thoughtfully selected for this tree, this household, this family. They had never been out of his mind for long while he was away. He carefully placed a carved Italian angel amongst the top branches.

"Oh Captain, she's beautiful!" Candy admired as she walked over to take a closer look.

He smiled, "thank you, Candy, I hope your mother finds her as lovely."

"I'm sure she will." Candy picked up a small beautifully decorated sphere, "where is this from?" she was always fascinated by the many places he had traveled.

" Germany . The sphere opens to reveal a small gift. However, there is to be no peeking until tomorrow." He looked at each child to reiterate those words.

"Yes sir!" they responded, not wanting to risk Saint Nicholas passing them by at this late date.

"Now if Scruffy hasn't eaten all of the popcorn, we are ready to put it on the tree." Scruffy looked abashed and hid his head under his paws to avoid retribution. They all laughed. Martha came in to the parlor carrying a tray of gingerbread men which put a stop to the decorating as everyone decided the delicious cookies belonged in their stomachs and not on the tree.

"The tree will be a nice welcome home for Mrs. Muir. Family and hearth are what's most important as Christmas." Martha stated.

"I wish she were here now." Candy noted.

"I'm sure she wishes she were here too; but she'll be home soon enough, no reason to mope about it. Why don't you practice your song for her?" Martha prompted.

Candy thought she might as well practice so she sat at the piano and started to plunk out the notes of "The First Noel". Jonathan went back to stringing popcorn managing to put one kernel on the string for every three he ate. The Captain followed Martha into the kitchen to load up on more gingerbread, but was distracted by a tray of scones. He "stole' one from the tray, a twinkle in his eye. Martha raised an eyebrow at him, but wasn't really mad. They laughed.

"I like to cook for a man, women and children are such delicate feeders."

"Martha, the kitchen delights at the inn don't hold a candle to yours."

"It's a shame you have to stay there."

"I can hardly reside here until Carolyn and I are married."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No, how do you think she'll feel about Christmas day?"

"Tomorrow? I couldn't possibly be ready."

"You couldn't? How much time do you need?"

"New Year's would suit me fine."

"That would be my second suggestion." He picked up a tart, bent down to kiss Martha on the cheek and took a second tart. Martha did not fall for this attempt at distraction and laughed at his feigned innocence as she shooed him out of her kitchen, leaving the gingerbread behind. Life at Gull Cottage was never going to be dull once he moved in.

The tarts were devoured before the Captain made it back to the parlor. Candy continued to practice while Jonathan and Scruffy continued to make the popcorn disappear. The Captain admired this scene, taking in every moment while he could, it wasn't going to last for long.

Candy stopped playing and looked up, "Captain Gregg, wouldn't it be terrible if there wasn't any Christmas?"

"It would be like a long, long night without a star. Candy, if you could ask Saint Nicholas for one special thing this Christmas, what would it be? "

She thought about this for a very short while and answered, "to have mother here at home more instead of having to work for Uncle Claymore."

"That's a beautiful wish, I hope it comes true."

"I'd want more gingerbread!" piped in Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" his sister tutted, rolling her eyes. The Captain laughed and gathered them up to finish decorating the tree. When it was done they stepped back to admire their work.

"I hope mom likes it."

"I'm sure she'll love it, Jonathan."

"There isn't much popcorn on it, _Jonathan,_" his sister noticed. Jonathan just smiled and shrugged. The Captain smiled, watching the interaction between brother and sister.

"You two make this room ship shape and then help Martha. I'm going in to town to meet your mother and when we get home we'll have a real Christmas."

"Yes, sir," Candy responded.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Jonathan saluted.

Scruffy barked his agreement as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock ticked away the afternoon as the snow started to fall more heavily. At ten minutes to six Carolyn's afternoon took a wonderful turn for the better as the door opened and the Captain entered the room, a smile graced her face at the sight of him.

"Hello, dear," were his words of greeting to her, he took off his cap and brushed the snow onto the floor. She inwardly sighed. It was a pity Uncle Claymore was here she thought; if he weren't they would have some privacy and she could welcome her fiancé with a kiss.

Claymore noticed Carolyn's eyes grow softer and realized that clock or not, Carolyn was done for the day; but he wasn't going to let her go without making it difficult for her.

"Merry Christmas, Claymore," the Captain greeted him.

"What's merry about it?" he responded.

"Well, certainly not you."

Carolyn was worried she was going to have to play the peacemaker between them as she so often did.

"I suppose you want to leave ten minutes early? May I remind you you were four and a half minutes late this morning? And you have fifteen minutes to make up, nineteen and a half minutes in all."

"I'll work an hour late the day after Christmas," she countered.

Claymore wasn't going to pass that up, "very well, but remember; an hour on Friday."

"Thank you, Claymore, you may become a human being after all," the Captain interjected. Claymore sneered at him.

Carolyn went to don her bonnet and cape, as she tied the ribbons she called out to her uncle, "if you change your mind about dinner, do come. We'd be so pleased to have you."

Even the Captain encouraged him, "it would do you good. Man does not live by gruel alone."

"You're a pair of fools, squandering money, gorging on roast goose…"

Carolyn interrupted her uncle, "I'm afraid it's only mutton."

"Marvelous! Next year Martha will stuff the fattest goose in New England!" the Captain encouraged.

"That would be yourself!"

Surprised that Claymore had actually made a joke, the Captain laughed as he draped Carolyn's cape over her shoulders. She wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the room as she was enjoying the simple act of her Captain taking care of her. She gazed up at him adoringly.

Claymore continued, "what right have you to be merry? You're poor enough."

That brought Carolyn back, "what right have you to be gloomy? You're rich enough."

That actually gave Claymore a moment's pause, not that he would ever admit it.

Carolyn looked back to the Captain, "I'm a rich, rich woman," she smiled at him.

The Captain had decided they had spent enough time with Claymore and he wanted to enjoy the pleasure of his fiancé's company. He opened the door for Carolyn to exit and threw a jaunty, "Merry Christmas to you, sir!" as almost a taunt.

Claymore took the bait, "Bah! Humbug!" came his retort. The Captain laughed as he closed the door and nooked Carolyn's arm firmly into his own.

Carolyn was so grateful to have her Captain safely home once again she didn't even notice the cold. He guided her down the snowy street. They paused at the shop windows to admire various Christmas displays. A stop at the music store to pick up a new string for Jonathan's violin had them lingering by a music box. It filled the air with the delicate notes of "O Holy Night", one of Carolyn's favorite carols. The notes wove a mesmerizing rainbow of sound as they surrounded the shoppers, creating the true spirit of the season. Carolyn felt the serenity and joy pervade her heart. She looked up at the Captain to see the same joy in his eyes. He took her hand in his and kept in there until the song finished.

Continuing their shopping, they left the music store and meandered along the main street of Schooner Bay. The carolers continued to sing; those resting merry gentlemen were impervious to whatever weather Providence deemed worthy this Christmas Eve. Horse drawn sleighs passed, their jangling bells adding to the joyous noise of the season. Passengers waved to the pedestrians some wishing Christmas greetings, some welcoming the Captain home from a long voyage.

The couple enjoyed the scents of the evergreen boughs decorating the street lamps and the chestnuts roasting on the porch of the green grocer. They paused long enough to conduct some actual business there, picking up the final ingredients for a Christmas feast. The Captain insisted on purchasing an orange for each child as an extra Christmas surprise. Carolyn could never deny him anything when it came to spoiling the kids.

Their shopping finished they hired a sleigh to carry them back to the warm lights of home. The Captain tucked Carolyn in under the wool blanket, putting his arm around her, just to make sure she wasn't cold. She snuggled into him for extra warmth and they stayed that way during the brisk ride back on snowy streets to Gull Cottage. Church bells pealed glad tidings; their echoes followed the couple almost all the way home.

They were greeted at home by two delighted children and a dog demanding attention. Carolyn removed her bonnet and placed it on the hat rack near the door. She untied her cloak as the Captain slipped it off her shoulders; she looked up and smiled 'thank you' to him. It was so nice to have him home again to help with simple tasks. She reflected that is was just nice to have him home at all. For the others the evening would be spent in anticipation, but her anticipation had been rewarded and she was going to glory in every moment that her Captain was close by.

Carolyn was led into the parlor by the kids so they could show off their decorating. The tree was beautiful, she could see it was the result of the handiwork of all the people she loved, and she thanked all of them for the beauty they had given her. A cozy dinner was shared in the kitchen, the kids telling their mother of all the exciting activities that filled their day. Her heart glowed with maternal tenderness as she admired the joy in the eyes of her children.

After dinner the parlor was readied for the evening's entertainment; a duet of "The First Noel" for violin and piano. Carolyn settled into the couch, the Captain nearby. Martha watched from the doorway, satisfied by the scene before her: the Captain and his lady seated with the Christmas tree behind them, the kids creating the music of the season, the fire casting a warm glow around the room and Scruffy giving himself over to total relaxation by plopping on his side, his arms and legs haphazardly arranged. Martha gently placed the scene in her memory as a special Christmas treasure.

To say that Carolyn enjoyed the recital would be an understatement. Each note touched her soul, and she applauded with great abandon when her children bowed. That wasn't enough for her though and she rushed over to hug the kids.

"Do you know what's proper after a recital?"

"What mom?"

"Hot chocolate!"

Candy's eyes widened in surprise at this unexpected treat, "can I whip the cream?"

Martha laughed and beckoned Candy to follow her to the kitchen. No one came between Candy and whipped cream.

Jonathan stayed in the parlor to continue the recital; he had prepared a solo just for the Captain. A lively rendition of "I Saw Three Ships" filled the rooms of Gull Cottage with Christmas cheer. The Captain was touched by the thoughtfulness of Jonathan's gift, and his mother basked in the company of her two favorite men.

Martha carried in the tray of hot chocolate, but she didn't get far as the Captain retrieved it from her to place on the table. Everyone enjoyed the delicious scent and creamy warmth of the chocolate, except Scruffy, who, try as he might, couldn't get anyone to share with him. Giving up, he plopped back down on the floor, making everyone laugh.

The Captain spoke as they drank their chocolate:

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney…" both kids glanced at the mantle to make doubly sure their stockings were well placed. Carolyn watched her children as the Captain recited the poem; they were enthralled as he swept them into the story. In their imaginations they were dancing with the sugar plums and hearing reindeer hooves on the roof. At the conclusion she switched her gaze to the Captain, she had fallen under his spell too, but for a completely different reason. She had been enchanted by hearing his voice again after so long a separation.

It was definitely time for the kids to be fast asleep, so Carolyn broke the spell, "and now it's off to bed, you wouldn't want to keep Saint Nicholas waiting, would you?"

"No ma'am," came the answer from both children.

With that the kids slurped down the remnants of the chocolate and ran off to bed. They were tucked in with good night kisses.

Carolyn excused herself to change into something much more comfortable, dragging Martha with her as it was impossible to get out of her dress alone. Carolyn silently mused that she really needed a moment to discuss a wedding date with the Captain, the sooner he was a permanent part of the household, the better. She pulled a new garment from the wardrobe, soft velvet, just the thing to welcome a man home from the sea.

Martha eyed it dubiously, thinking that maybe she'd better be ready for a wedding tomorrow, New Year's might be too late. "How long have you been hiding that from the rest of us?"

"Not long, I just finished it last week."

"How did you manage to make it under all our noses?"

"I worked on it after everyone was asleep."

"No wonder you've been sending the kids to bed so early."

Carolyn smiled, "do you think he'll like it?"

"Oh, he'll like it just fine." Carolyn was pleased. Martha muttered to herself as she put the dress into the wardrobe, "he could be dead for a hundred years and still like it."

"Did you say something, Martha?"

Martha faced a truth, "I worry about you. You're placing your heart in a precarious position; surely there must be someone with safer prospects for you."

"If there is one thing I have learned Martha, it's that there is no such thing as safe. My heart belongs to him."

"Of course, I shouldn't have said anything."

Carolyn reached out to grasp Martha's hand, "I understand and appreciate your concern."

Still fearful for Carolyn, Martha gave her a thin smile then went downstairs to continue preparations for tomorrow's feast.

Carolyn brushed her hair and surveyed her image in the mirror. This gown was a work of love and she hoped he would appreciate it.

He did.

When she walked down the staircase she took his breath away. "You are beyond words in beauty," he said as he took her hand and led her into the parlor. In the doorway, he paused; "it's a shame you don't have any mistletoe."

"Why would I need mistletoe if you aren't here? And you, my dear Captain, don't need mistletoe," she lifted her face to his but they were interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"Presents. Saint Nicholas. Christmas. You remember those details?" came Martha's impatient declaration.

Sighing, Carolyn gave in, there was no use arguing with Martha when she decided to be a chaperone. Besides, taking care of the details meant they could move on to lack of mistletoe exploration.

"Fine, presents it is," Carolyn said as a way of getting rid of Martha.

"If you think I am leaving this room under such a flimsy guise as that, you haven't learned much about me in all the time we have shared a house," Martha said as she crossed her arms, not budging from her spot.

Carolyn threw up her hands and started to arrange the presents under the tree. The Captain joined her, amused at her frustration. Together they filled the stockings by the chimney with care. They enjoyed their chore, and if their hands lingered in a touch as they gave each other various trinkets, neither bothered to complain. Nor did they bother to notice Martha continually rolling her eyes.

The Captain wasn't a very patient man and Christmas with his family was something he didn't want to delay even until morning. Surprising both Carolyn and Martha he pulled a small set of sleigh bells from his canvas bag and shook them, creating an alarm clock no child could ignore.

Carolyn gave him a, "I thought we were going to have a quiet evening _alone"_ look, which he answered with a, "later" look. This evening was not going as she had planned, but what could she do? She heard Candy from atop the staircase saying that she heard sleigh bells.

She didn't stay long enough to hear Jonathan exclaim that it must be Saint Nicholas as she grabbed the Captain's hand and pulled him out the side door, stashed the bells and snuck in through the kitchen in order to cover their tracks. By that time Martha was pretending that Saint Nicholas was going up the chimney.

"Gee, we just missed him," was Jonathan's disappointed reaction.

"Can we come down and see what he left us?" Candy begged.

"No indeed," Martha answered, "You get back in bed fast; your mother will tell you when to come down."

Carolyn took this as her cue, so she and the Captain appeared from the kitchen and told the kids to come down. She might as well enjoy her kids' happiness as her own was going to have to wait. The kids ran down the stairs and Carolyn smiled at their joy. The whole family settled into the parlor to watch the kids tear open their presents and see their faces light up as each toy was revealed. It was a beautiful sight interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Martha questioned in perturbed wonder as she went to answer the door.

Her astonishment at seeing Claymore was changed to shock when he said, "Merry Christmas, Martha!"

"Claymore?" This had to be a joke.

"A former humbug, if you don't mind, and here is the goose for the Christmas dinner."

Martha stared at the goose, incredulous; "it's a miracle," was all she could mutter as she brought it to the kitchen.

Claymore was greeted by the parlor door by Carolyn and the Captain.

"And here is the golden egg. I am setting aside money for my great niece and nephew, to help with their upbringing."

Carolyn was in shock, "what happened to you Uncle Claymore?"

"God bless us all' cried Tiny Tim or something like that. What difference does it make? It's the season to be jolly!"

The Captain smiled enigmatically and Carolyn took the moment to not look a gift goose in the mouth.

"We have some presents for you," she informed him.

"For me? Are you sure you have the right uncle?"

"There's only one like you in a family," the Captain extolled as he sent Claymore into the parlor and nodded to the front door for Carolyn. She picked up his meaning and they slipped out to the porch away from Martha's chaperoning.

The skies had cleared and the moonlight illuminated the glistening snow. It was a serenely silent night, and they were finally alone.

"Did I tell you how lovely you are?"

He had, but she didn't mind him saying it again. She turned to him and smiled, "I'm so glad you came home for Christmas." She didn't expect to stumble over the words, but the emotions she felt over his return quashed her equilibrium.

"I had to, from the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were the one."

She looked at him, willing him to see the love in her eyes. He was here, home safe and sound; something she had hoped for for Christmas but tried to ignore for fear it wouldn't come true, "it seems unreal, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps, my darling, because it is only a moment in a dream," he said softly with a note of regret. He drew her close and kissed her. She was lost in the kiss, her hands touching as much of him as they could; she spread her fingers to draw him closer. She didn't feel the cold winter night at all. They broke away from their kiss and she placed her head on his chest, nuzzling in to rest in his strength. He stroked her back, and tightened his arms around her. She raised her head for another kiss, their lips touched and the world faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn woke up to a chilly Christmas morning. There were no carolers outside and her velvet dressing gown was a memory. The room felt...solitary was the best word she could come up with, like there should be someone else there. She knew who that someone else was, that dream she'd had last night was a testament to him. She lingered in bed for a few moments thinking about that kiss, it had felt so real. It was a disappointment to wake up. Her thoughts were invaded by the knocks of two excited children on her bedroom door.

"C'mon, mom, it's Christmas!" and "Hurry up, mom; Santa was here!" both children spoke over each other.

Carolyn smiled and put on her bathrobe. It was Christmas morning in 1969 and two insistent children wanted to open presents, dwelling on a dream wasn't going to provide her a very merry Christmas. She opened the door and bent down to hug and kiss both her children.

"Ready to see what Santa brought you?" Her question was answered by them taking off and being halfway down the stairs before she could mutter, "I'll take that as a yes." She followed them down to the parlor, pausing long enough to wish Martha a Merry Christmas.

There was a knock at the door; Martha opened it to a shocking scene. Claymore was standing there, a turkey in one arm and a Christmas tree in the other. He was enthused with Christmas cheer, "merry, merry, merry Martha, you dazzling creature!" he greeted her with.

Incredulous, but suspicious, Martha honed in on her best guess, "Have you been imbibing, Claymore?"

"Not so much as a noggin! Look, meet a friend," he said as he referenced the turkey in his left arm. "Hi, Mrs. Muir!" he called into the parlor. Carolyn stopped the present opening before it could start and came out to the foyer to wish Claymore a Merry Christmas.

She was amazed by Claymore's state of being, "what are you doing with that tree?" was all she could manage to say.

"I know you said you couldn't afford it Mrs. Muir, so it is a gift from Claymore Gregg with love to all the Christmas Muirs."

"Oh, that's very nice."

"Besides, I couldn't sell it anyway." Of course, Carolyn reflected to herself. Claymore changed direction, "Martha, take my friend to the kitchen, please?" he said as he handed her the turkey. Martha took it, still amazed by Claymore's behavior.

"Don't tell me that's a goose," asked Carolyn; not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Close, it's a 25 pound turkey."

"Claymore, you're not yourself."

"I know, delightful, aren't I?"

"Claymore, have you been imbibing?" was Carolyn's last ditch attempt at trying to explain his odd way of being today.

"What is wrong with everyone this morning? First her, now you; it's Christmas, that's all!" Carolyn couldn't argue with that. Claymore called into the parlor, "Kids, get my presents together, here comes Uncle Claymore!" Carolyn just shook her head at the Christmas miracle and watched him enter the parlor with childlike enthusiasm. She'd never seen him so happy to be in this house.

Martha warily came out of the kitchen, "Mrs. Muir, strange Claymore showing up this morning. Now, I know you won't believe this but I had the strangest dream last night. We were living a hundred years ago, Captain Gregg was alive, and Claymore was just as giddy as he is now. That'll teach me to eat two pieces of mince pie before I go to sleep." She went back into the kitchen, oblivious to the bomb she had just dropped.

Carolyn was stunned motionless. Martha had the dream too? How was that possible? It was just a nice dream she had had, wasn't it? Of course it was, how could it be anything else? Just because Martha happened to dream she was living in Victorian times last night as well didn't mean anything. Did it?

Confused, Carolyn wandered into the parlor and sank into a chair against the wall. Claymore and the kids were babbling about their own Christmas dreams. She listened, surprised by their experiences of the night before. The more she heard, the more a feeling blossomed in her heart. A very happy warmth surrounded her soul as the full implications of the dream became clear. Everyone had a story to share, which meant that everyone had been there. That could only mean that one person had orchestrated everything. If this was his Christmas that could never come true, and she had to presume that it was; it was a beautiful gift. Her heart was at odds; the sadness of their reality was tempered by the fact that he had had them engaged. She'd had no idea that his feelings for her were that strong. For him to make such a bold declaration, even in a dream, was a risk; it overwhelmed her.

The effusive conversation was halted by the Captain popping in, "Claymore, did you enjoy your Christmas?"

Startled, as always, by the Captain, Claymore slipped a little back to his usual self, 'Merry Christmas," he managed by way of greeting his uncle, "as a matter of fact Captain, I did. I had a great deal of money and some perfectly dreadful gruel."

"Man does not live by gruel alone," the Captain responded.

The light bulb went on in Claymore's head, "you! You did it!" The Captain did not deny the obvious conclusion.

Candy's wistful thinking was voiced, "I wish I could have that dream every night."

The Captain knelt down to talk to the kids, "I'm afraid it would be like having too many Christmas dinners, indigestible. I wanted to give you all something for Christmas, but there was nothing I could give you, except a dream."

"I wish it was real," Jonathan piped in. You and me both Carolyn thought.

"Dreams never are. Pity, they can be lovely only while they last." He glanced at Carolyn and she met his gaze. Everyone else could be reflecting on toys, trees or turkeys; but the moments they had shared in the dream were poignant. They now had a secret and neither was sure what the other was thinking. The inherent sadness of their situation was brought into sharper focus and Carolyn was out of sorts trying to decide if they were better off before the dream or not. This was the Captain's Christmas that could never come true and now she understood why it would always remain just a dream. The Captain was once again silently cursing their fate, it was a cruel trick for them to be together, yet always be apart. He realized the bitter irony that she was the woman of his dreams, literally. Other people could use that hackneyed phrase as a meaningless platitude; but for them, the dream world was their only hope to express the full realm of their feelings for each other.

Their musings were invaded by Candy, "Mother, in the dream you and the Captain were engaged."

Carolyn broke away from the Captain in shock. Trust Candy to hone in on the impossible romance. How was she going to navigate this minefield? Delicately, she supposed. She gathered herself to answer, "Sweetie, some things are possible only in dreams." There; that was nice, safe, and not open to any more questions. She hoped. She avoided looking at the Captain, there were too many questions running through her head, so she decided distraction was her best option, "isn't it time to open presents?"

"Yes!" came Jonathan's enthusiastic response. Candy wasn't quite so enthusiastic; she wasn't quite satisfied with her mother's answer. Secretly she was hoping that an engagement in a dream would lead to a wedding in their day world. Seeing the look on her mother's face she could see she wasn't going to get any further comment on the subject so she threw herself into opening presents.

Martha came in from the kitchen just in time to see the kids tear into their gifts. The Captain made himself invisible to Martha, but didn't disappear completely; he certainly didn't want to miss out on the fun. Carolyn smiled as she watched the kids' faces light up with Christmas joy, but her mind was distracted. The kids flew through the present opening in record time and settled in to play with their new toys.

All morning Carolyn attempted to put the dream out of her mind and focus on Christmas. She wasn't successful, her head was spinning. He kissed her. Her thoughts kept returning to that one moment. What did it mean for them? Could they go back to what their relationship was before? Did she want to go back? Had their relationship been changed irrevocably? Could she just ignore it, pretend the kiss never happened? HAD the kiss actually happened? It was a dream, lost in the morning light.

Did she like the kiss? Stupid question, of course she liked the kiss. She remembered the touch of his hand as he'd stroked her back. She sighed involuntarily and turned to the windows. Realizing she was now facing the porch she shook her head and silently chastised herself for looking in the one direction she should have banned herself from. This was definitely not the Christmas morning she was expecting. There were too many questions. Would she go back there again if she could? Another stupid question, she'd go in a heartbeat.

Then of course there was the whole matter of being engaged. Engaged; not just dating, engaged. He had to have a reason behind that. Was the dream a proposal? And if it was, just how would that work? She briefly wondered why he didn't just throw all caution to the wind and have them married. She brought her hand to her forehead, she was exasperated and getting a headache. It was time to put a stop to these thoughts, she decided to join the kids on the floor and distract herself by playing with them. She knew the Captain was watching her and she hoped that for once he wouldn't be able to gauge her mood.

The Captain noticed the turmoil on her face and the discomfiture in her being from across the room; but wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking. He'd crossed several lines last night. Would she be angry? Happy? Scared? There was no way to know. He didn't think he detected anger; but if she were angry she would hide it so the children's Christmas wouldn't be spoiled. So the fact that he didn't see it wasn't a good barometer. She didn't seem blissfully happy either though. He tried not to read too much into that as well, it could only be that she was trying to cover that up too. She was an enigma this morning. Truth to be told, he was a little disappointed. Deep down he had hoped she would be beaming this morning; but perhaps he had been expecting too much. He didn't dwell on this, if last night didn't work, there was always another tack to try.

Unbeknownst to each other they had both come to the same conclusion; at some point very soon they were going to have a very important discussion.

Soundtrack to this story:

"Jingle Bells" by Jo Stafford

"Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer" by Burl Ives

"I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Bing Crosby

"O Come All Ye Faithful" by Al Martino

"Deck the Halls" by Nat King Cole

"O Holy Night" performed by a Rita Ford music box

"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" by Bing Crosby

"The First Noel" performed by a Rita Ford music box

"I Saw Three Ships" Choral arrangement

"Silent Night" by Bing Crosby

Still searching for more choral pieces to substitute in for "Silent Night" and "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" and an instrumental version of "I Saw Three Ships".


End file.
